


You're So Dangerous, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Slight Smut, Sugar Daddy! Chanyeol, im so sorry for this, mention of sex toy, slight DDLB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon calls Chanyeol to wish him, also for a wish.





	You're So Dangerous, Baby

Chanyeol ignores the first two calls to his phone, he has three huge piles of documents to read and make decisions, he certainly doesn’t have time to talk to anyone.

The telephone rings once, and his assistant's voice rings from it. _“Sir, someone named Kim Junmyeon wants to talk to you.”_

Chanyeol feels a pang of guilt in his chest. “Tell him I’ll call him back.”

_“Yes, sir. Anything else?”_

“No.” He picks up his phone and finds two missed calls from Junmyeon, he can imagine the younger man whining into the his knees. That’s what he always does when Chanyeol doesn’t give him attention.

His sugar baby is ten years younger than him, they’ve been together long enough for Chanyeol to know that Junmyeon either is on their bed, watching something, or in some cafe, having finished his interview and to talk about it. The younger one is just as clingy as he is.

Chanyeol dials Junmyeon who picks up after two rings, his words are a whisper, _“You didn’t pick up.”_

“I’m sorry, baby, I was working.”

Junmyeon whines loudly (it’s so cute, Chanyeol holds back his coo). _“I know! But, I thought daddy would pick up my call.”_

“Daddy’s sorry baby.” He chuckles, “How can I make it up to you?”

The younger makes a whiny noise. He probably has his face into a pillow or something. _“Daddy’s forgiven.”_

“Thank you, baby. Why did you call, by the way?”

Junmyeon doesn’t call him when he’s at work, until and unless he is little space (which seems to be the case) and needs permission for something. Or when he just woke up and didn’t find Chanyeol on the bed. They tried out a different, tiring scene yesterday, Junmyeon probably was sleeping till now. His aftercare was longer than usual, too.

Chanyeol involuntarily thinks of the younger man on the bed, naked, hard cock untouched and beautiful pale skin marked with hickeys, wrists together and tied to the headboard, black cloth around his eyes and overly sensitive. Last night’s marks on his back and ass, along with the ropes’ marks definitely haven’t faded.

His cock twitches in his pants. Maybe tonight they could try a new type of bondage, too.

_“Hmm,”_ Junmyeon sounds sleepy, _“...I just- wanted to wish daddy.”_

“Wish?”

Junmyeon giggles. It’s a sleepy one and it has Chanyeol’s knees weak, he can feels his heart melt into his stomach, stirring there with many things tickling his chest. His baby is so cute. _“Have a great day, daddy.”_

“Aw,” Chanyeol coos, “Thank you, Junnie. You should have a great day, too, okay?”

_“Yeah.”_ There is a long pause, Chanyeol almost thinks Junmyeon has hung up. _“Also, I had to ask something.”_

He hums.

_“There’s... this thing I bought.”_

Judging by his small voice, it’s a toy, _sex_ toy. Chanyeol hums again, encouraging the younger to continue.

_“It’s a... uh, it’s a toy? umm, a- a vibrator.”_

Chanyeol hides his excitment, takes a moment to let the phone slip from his fingers and catch it again, lips parting to let out a silent groan. Fuck, he’s already hard. He clears his throat. “Yeah? What about that?”

Junmyeon lets out an embarrassed squeak. _“Want daddy to use it on me. Tonight... if daddy doesn’t have any plans.”_

“We could even use the new ropes.” Chanyeol grins. Tonight will be longer than usual. For Junmyeon, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the shittiest drabble in the whole world im sorry for this /sobs


End file.
